


Medicine

by julianlarson



Category: Dalton - Fandom, Dalton Academy Series
Genre: bb!jules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julianlarson/pseuds/julianlarson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daltonverse. bb!Julian. Because of reasons. He doesn't want to take his medication. Idk, it's short and I'm terrible at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Idk. For some reason I like to write bb!Jules. So here.
> 
> (Crossposted to [tumblr](http://julian-larson.tumblr.com/post/17542862496) and [ff.net.](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8336725/1/Medicine))

Medicine

"Kiddo? Where are you?" Travis peeked around the corner of his son's bedroom, not seeing anything but a lump of blankets and an Elmo doll in the middle of the bed. He smiled, knowingly.

"Kiddo? Are you in here?" Travis asked the seemingly empty room.

"Nuh uh." whispered the lump of blankets.

"Oh, okay. Well, blankets, if you see Julian, let him know it's time for his medicine."

"Ewwy." replied the blankets.

"Well, he has to take it, you see. Because if he doesn't take his medicine, his cold won't go away, and then he won't get any ice cream."

"He.. he won't?" inquired the pile of blanket.

"Nope. And he certainly won't get to go to the store to pick out a new toy… And I know he's had his eye on that new Elmo with the guitar…"

"Oh."

"Mhm. So, if you see him around, let me know, okay?" Travis began to leave the room, counting down in his head.

3…. 2…. 1.

Suddenly his tiny son partially materialized from under the blankets. He peered out from the small opening. "Daddy?"

"Oh! There you are!" exclaimed Travis in pretend shock. "Time for your medicine, little man."

"Do.. Do I weally get a new Ewmo?" he asked, eyes hopeful.

"Mhm. Sure do. So are you gonna take your medicine for daddy?"

Julian nodded.

"Good boy." Travis ruffled his hair. He took a spoon and poured some medicine onto it. "Okay, here comes the train!" he coaxed his son to open his mouth for the bitter liquid, Julian scrunching his face up in disgust. "One more, kiddo. Okay? And then we can go."

"Okay."

Travis managed one more spoonful into his son's mouth, Julian's eyes squeezed shut as if it would make the bad taste disappear. "Okay. All done! Good boy!" Travis exclaimed. "Okay, kiddo. Let's get going." he spoke as he picked up his son from the bed to get him ready to go to the store.


End file.
